strawberry_shortcake_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orange Blossom
Orange Blossom is the main character of the Strawberry Shortcake series. her scent is Orange Wharble Description Orange Blossom is shy, modest, quiet, and very artistically talented. She is the only black character in Strawberryland, and has a cute pet butterfly! Orange Blossom smells like an orange! Wikia Description Orange Blossom is one of Strawberry Shortcake's friends. In the 80's series, she is voiced by Diane McCanon/Cree Summer. In the 2003 series, she is voiced by Dejare Barfield. In the 2009 relaunch, she's voiced by Janyse Jaud. Character Personality Orange Blossom is a girl with a lot to offer, literally! She's normally a happy girl who loves to smile and make others do the same. Rarely ever is she selfish, as she believes that as long as others feel happy, then she'll be happy too. She is somewhat sensitive and mostly likely the first to begin to pout and grow grumpy when she is unhappy. She also happens to be one of the easier girls to annoy and quick to burst in to tears, though she is always thoughtful enough to supply extra hankies! Out of all the berry girls, Orange seems to be the bravest, this is may be due to her reckless nature, in which she rushes into situations head-first without considering the aftermath. She can also be very stubborn about things once her mind has been set on them, even to the point of refusing help from anybody else despite knowing very well when she needs it. She also refuses to listen to others when she thinks her ideas are best and she struggles to see the viewpoint of others, as she wishes to prove how capable she is. But this also makes it hard for her to admit when she needs help or has to admit she may be afraid. Despite general downsides to her behavior, Orange is a true friend who will help others the berry best she can. Whether it be advice, help, or just a shoulder to lean on. She often refers to her creativity when in need of assistance and can make new things with a snap of a finger to make the system more smooth. She loves to make things efficient and as perfect as perfect can get! Character Differences Macey's Fanon '' * ''She has an impression of Moonglow (Rainbow Brite), Coach Z (Homestar Runner), and Spots Splatter Splash (Lalaloopsy) * She is revealed to be Coach Z' Niece because he called Bubs "Orange Coach Z" In the Sbemail Road Trip * She sounds like Nicki Minaj from the MAD parody "The Amazing Spider-Minaj" , Tracer (Overwatch), and Moonglow (Rainbow Brite) * She's friends with Lemon Meringue and Ginger Snap * She raps like Nicki Minaj, Coach Z (Homestar Runner), and other RapStars * Her Theme Song is Bad Apple and Good Orange by IOSYS * Her cousin is Orange Creme. She trains her in order to battle Balrog * She is a fan of Rap Music | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Gallery 1980 orange blossom.jpg|1980 September1413.gif|Clip Art|link=http://www.cartoon-clipart.co/strawberryshortcake3.html 7ef97ba8564d36a868037b839a9fe4f7--jelly-bears-huckleberry-pie.jpg|Orange Blossom, Raspberry Tart, Strawberry Shortcake, and Huckleberry Pie at the Picnic $_57.jpg|Kenner Doll BridgeDirectOrangeBlossom.jpg|Bridge Direct Doll 1-Blueberry-Muffin-doll062.jpg|THQ Doll with Strawberry Shortcake, Lemon Meringue, Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Tart, and Lime Chiffon 10234_SCC_OrangeBlossom_POP_GLAM_HiRes_8cd47c4d-bffe-4c0c-9635-68ae1a5b7100_1024x1024.jpg|Funko Pop s-l1600.jpg|As a Plush Doll with Plum Puddin' 1617bde8fd45f810506c44eaef2cba4b--strawberry-shortcake--s.jpg|FanArt 252394_153029.jpg|Casual Wear (90s) B74df2e8b99195ece925d390625cba7a--strawberry-shortcake-cartoon-short-cake.jpg|Orange Blossom and all of her friends Orange Blossom and her other selves.png|Orange Blossom's forms (Left: Orange Blossom in a uniform, Super Orange Blossom, Orange Blossom Coach Z, 90s!Orange Blossom. Right: Rapstar Orange Blossom, Werewolf Orange Blossom, Sailor Orange, TTG!Orange Blossom)|link=http://pochi.eek.jp/m_kisekae.html Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Berry Pixies Category:Strawberryland Citizens Category:RapStars Category:Artists Category:Female Category:Big Apple City Citizens Category:Characters who have Cousins